


Between Her Thighs

by Maneuver7



Series: Smutty Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Wrestling, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Wonder Woman and She-Hulk wrestle on a hot day in Themyscira to let out some UST





	Between Her Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Woman/She-Hulk, play-wrestling leads to sex :) requested by thefutureisequalaf on tumblr.

“Is that all you got, Princess?” She-Hulk asked, turning Wonder Woman’s hold back on herself.

Diana grunted as her back hit the ground, but nothing could wipe the competitive grin off her face. “You know it is not.”

Her long black hair strayed from its braid and stuck to her hair and the back of her neck. It was hot in Themyscira. Hot as Diana’s breath against Jennifer’s green skin. She kept Diana pinned under her considerable weight even as she felt a bead of sweat drip down her ripped back.

Using all her training as an Amazon, Wonder Woman slipped from under She-Hulk and again switched their positions. Her thighs wrapped around Jen’s waist and her hand gripped the back of Jen’s neck. It wasn’t a comfortable position per se, but she also wasn’t going to complain.

The hand left Jen’s neck, and the lawyer was about to tease Diana about giving up when she saw the Princess taking off her top.

“It is too hot.” Diana said, but the smirk on her face told Jen she was only playing at innocence.

“Yeah…” Jen agreed, and reached out to take advantage of Diana having her defenses down and pin her.

But this was Wonder Woman, so of course, Diana on instinct twisted Jen’s arm and moved her thighs up to clamp down around her neck.

Jen gasped, not just at the feel of the rock-solid thighs around her, but at her face’s sudden proximity to Diana’s pussy, warm and wet through the thin cloth wrapped around her bottom half like a loin cloth.

Jen rubbed her cheek against Diana’s thigh, the pain in her arm hardly noticeable over her arousal.

“You hot, Princess?” She-Hulk’s voice rumbled through Wonder Woman.

“I am.” Diana said without bashfulness or hesitation.

“Good.” Jen kissed Diana’s inner thigh, eliciting a quick, short moan. “Wow. you really want it bad, don’t you?” Jen teased.

“I have wanted nothing else since you arrived here.” Diana admitted, and oh if only she could see Jen’s grin.

“I’m going to need my arm back.” Jen said before biting into Diana’s upper thigh.

Wonder Woman let go immediately, and Jen got to work removing that ridiculous cloth garment. Really, she should’ve insisted on wrestling naked as the Greeks had done. Soon that gorgeous pussy, covered in thick, dark curls, was uncovered for Jen to lick and touch as she pleased.

The Princess moaned at She-Hulk’s large tongue pressing into her, tasting her. Sucking at Diana’s clitoris, Jen finally repositioned them so she could comfortably eat Diana out right in the middle of the wrestling ring. She slid a finger teasingly over her folds.

“You are -ah- good at this.” Diana complimented.

“You think this is my first time?” Jen asked, creeping one of her hands up Diana’s body to cup her bare breast.

Sitting back a little, Jen admire the brown nipples and the sheen of sweat on Diana’s tan skin. Her hair was coming loose completely and dusted with the dirt of the wrestling circle, but somehow it just made the whole thing hotter.

“Prove to me your skill.” Diana rolled her hips impatiently.

“As you wish princess.” Jen said, dipping her head back between Diana’s legs to plunge her tongue inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Go to my tumblr maneuver-7.tumblr.com and give me a PWP prompt! I haven't been marked explicit yet! (I'll do DC and Marvel stuff. No incest, no pedophilia, no noncon)


End file.
